


Aftermath

by Likethecolorblue



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:17:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6757537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Likethecolorblue/pseuds/Likethecolorblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol just came back from Brunei and he can't wait to see Baekhyun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

After two flights, the unbearable heat and flashlights, finally he landed at the Incheon airport. The hot weather and the fans were still there, but nonetheless he was a bit nearer to Baekhyun.

He stretched, put the mask on and now he was ready to face the last moments of the day as an idol. After passing the security checks, he took his phone, to tell Baekhyun he was back, but then he realized it was just five in the morning and, supposing he was curled up in his bed, he preferred to not bother the elder.

He left his eyes from the phone, realizing he was surrounded by fans calling him and taking pictures of him. He suddenly blushed, realizing that he was too engrossed thinking of a sleeping Baekhyun, to not notice of shouts and flashes. He smiled, took gifts and fanletters, he greeted the fans and then he got in the car.

He let a sigh of relief and relax on the back of the car. Just few minutes and he finally could reunite with Baekhyun. It was just five days. Five days without him. Was he getting crazy? Was he becoming maybe one of those guys who can't just let five days pass without the love of their life? Yes, clearly.

He put the headphones on, he choose Tender Love from the playlist and smiled to himself. Just before leaving he invited Baekhyun out, for a date at the Han River. They laid some blankets on the ground for an impromptu night picnic. They had so much fun, chit chatting about the others and watching the stars, lying down with fingers intertwined.

During the drive back to the dormitory they find themselves singing in the car. Chanyeol thought it was a nice thing just to make some short videos and posting them on Instagram and Baekhyun immediately agreed. They opted for Tender Love ( “'Come on Yeollie, our fans will have a heart attack for sure!!!”) and Sleepless Night (“It's perfect for your wonderful voice Baekhyunnie”).

Just the thoughts of that night were enough to make his heart beating fast. Just like when, after days of isolation, he took the phone and he found notifications from Baekhyun's Instagram. The candies from the first picture were from him, he bought them the night before leaving. The second one was Baekhyun way of letting him know that he missed him, and he was waiting for him. That thought was confirmed from the message he found on Line. Baek sent him the same picture, adding:

 

_Do you remember when you wrote I was like the sky for you?_

_Do you remember when I told you I never saw an elephant and then you started to imitate one in front of everybody?_

_Elephant cloud #imissyou_

 

The car stopped in front of the dormitory. Chanyeol went toward the elevator, with heart pounding from the excitement. He couldn't wait to see Baekhyun, holding him tight and kissing him everywhere.

He opened the door, dim light welcoming him. Everyone was still asleep. Tiptoeing he went to their shared room. He entered lightly and with much surprise he saw that Baekhyun's bed was empty. He panicked just for few moments, landing his gaze to the other side of the room, finding the elder sleeping in his bed. He was wearing a pajama too big for him and he was holding Taurus, the Rilakkuma plushie. Chanyeol tried to keep himself from jumping on the bed. How can he wake him up? He was like a little angel. He took a look around and when he saw the guitar, an idea popped into his head.

The first notes flew into the room.

 

_I am coming home now_  
_I need your comfort._

 

Baekhyun was still sleeping.

 

_But my heart is strong_  
_Because now_

 

The sheets started to shift.

 

 _I know where I belong_  
It's you and I against the world  
We are free

 

Then he saw Baek open his still sleepy eyes.

 

_All we have is each other now_  
_I'm coming home now I need your comfort_

 

Baekhyun sat on the bed, tears covering his eyes and he hugged his knees.

 

_From this moment_  
_You will never be alone_  
_We're bound together_  
_Now and forever_  
_The loneliness has gone_

 

Chanyeol left the guitar, he stand up and went toward the smaller one, who was smiling like a happy child. He sat in front of him and immediately Baekhyun's hands searched for his. They couldn't stop to stare to each other. He could have spent all day just to stare to every inch of that perfect face. That mole on the soft lips, that button nose, those ruffled hair and that smile.

That smile that was his and only his.

“I missed you.” the smaller whispered.

Chanyeol took his cheeks between his hand and looking directly in his eyes he sang the last strophes.

 

_We're bound together_  
_Now and forever_  
_Loneliness has gone._

 

And then he kissed him.

 

* * *

Thank you so much for reading♡

Lyrics taken from [Aftermath](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-yTXouqcCko) by Muse.

Happy birthday Baekhyun!!! ♡♡♡


End file.
